Garnet (Navy)
Garnet is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Navy and Sapphire. Appearance Garnet has a reddish-pink complexion, dark maroon hair styled into a squarish afro with fringe, a small nose, and plump lips. Because her hair covers her eyes, it is unknown how many she has. She has an identical build to Garnet, with a rounded torso, thin waist, wide hips, and a square face. Her gemstones are located on her navel and right palm. Garnet wears a layered maroon and yellow top with circular off-white sleeves and elbow-length gloves. The layered effect of the top creates a yellow triangle pattern on her sternum. She also wears dark maroon bottoms and red "boots." An inverted triangular cutout in the bottoms allows her to display her navel gemstone, as well as create a diamond shape along with the yellow pattern on her top. Personality Garnet is described as being mischievous and evil.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161104906167/ Abilities Garnet possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Doc, Eyeball, Leggy and Army, they form Garnet. Trivia * GemCrust got inspired to draw her after watching this video.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161098536232/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Garnet is the traditional birthstone for January, the zodiacal stone for Capricorn and the second anniversary stone. ** Garnet's voice actor, Estelle, has her birthday in January. * Garnets range from a 7.0 to 7.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness and are found in the U.S. (Arizona), South Africa, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, Myanmar (Burma), Scotland, Switzerland and Tanzania. * Garnets are formed when high temperatures and/or pressure is a factor and geologists often use garnets as a gauge of the amount of temperature and pressure that was present during their formation. * Although red is the most commonly occurring color, Garnet is available in a veritable plethora of colors, such as yellow, orange, peach, green, purple, blue (rare), brown and pink. ** Garnet also rarely occurs in color-change varieties, which have a different color depending on whether they are viewed in incandescent or natural light. *** The rarest color-change garnet appears blue in daylight, and changes to purplish-red under torch light. * Garnet is not a single mineral, but a group containing closely related, isomorphous minerals that form a series with each other. Most garnets have chemical formulas following the pattern of X3Y2(SiO4)3. ** Garnet is a gem group that occurs in over twenty varieties. Of these varieties, six main types are used as gems. These are pyrope, almandine, spessartite, grossularite, andradite and uvarovite. *** Pyrope, almandine and spessartine form a solid solution series, which means that they can all exist together in a single crystal, collectively, they are known as pyralspite garnets. This is also the case for andradite, grossular and uvarovite, which form the ugrandite group. * Garnets are associated with strength, bravery, love, determination and self-confidence, all characteristics that fit in with Garnet's personality. ** In more New Age-style beliefs, garnets are known as stones that provide protection to their users from evil. ** Few Garnets have become famous, but a few famous pieces of jewelry have garnet exclusive decoration, such as the Spessartine Butterfly and Antique Pyrope Hairpin. ** One famous garnet is the bright green tsavorite, going by 68,82 carats. * Garnets are often used for industrial purposes such as water filtration, waterjet cutting, and abrasive blasting. * Rubies and sapphires are both forms of the mineral corundum, but garnets are not. Gemstones References Category:Garnets Category:Navy Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Cross Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Gems Category:Interpretations